The well
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: A story of mystery and terror. Some children have to face a dark mystery.
1. Chapter 1: An unknown place

**Disclaimer: Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto. The story is an adaptation of a legend I heard as a child.**

**The well**

**Chapter 1: ****An unknown place**

In a small town called Konoha it was where several families lived, forming a population of no more than 1000 inhabitants, with a warm climate in summer and cold in winter, on the edge of a lush forest. In the center of the town there were concrete houses, but in the limits of the town there were wooden houses with roofs made of clay tiles.

On the outskirts of the town there were also fruit tree crops that mostly produced apples, pears and plums. One of the families who took care of these gardens and lived on the edge of the forest were the Namikaze. This small family consists of 4 members: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze and Hiromi Namikaze.

Naruto Namikaze has ruffled blond hair, birthmarks shaped like small mustaches on her cheeks and light blue eyes, is 8 years old and wears a orange pants and a thin orange and blue short sleeve slim sweatshirt, does not wear a shirt, and is very cheerful and hyperactive. Kushina Namikaze has long silky red hair and violet eyes, is 29 years old and wears a long dress and a light green short sleeve shirt. Minato Namikaze has ruffled blond hair, just like her son, blue eyes, is 30 years old and wears a cloth suit to work in the blue field. Hiromi Namikaze is a 6 year old girl with blond hair and violet eyes, wearing an orange girl dress and a small straw hat.

On a morning of July 9, the children ask their parents for permission to go out and play with their friends: Hinata Hyūga, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Their parents agree, as long as they do not get too far away or go into the forest because, although the town is very safe, there can always be danger in the immediate vicinity of the forests, or it is possible to get lost. They also tell them that they have to arrive early to go to the village market to choose a gift for their mother's birthday. Kushina's birthday would be tomorrow.

Enthusiastic, Naruto leaves to look for his friends, because it is Saturday and in theory everyone should be at home. Once he picks them up, they gather in the garden behind Sasuke's house.

Hinata Hyūga has dark blue hair, is straight and short with two strands on the sides of her face, has white eyes and is very shy and reserved, her clothing consists of strong blue pants and a long-sleeved white shirt with blue. Sasuke Uchiha has black hair and tips, black eyes and a serious and cold personality, his clothing consists of a long-sleeved king blue shirt and a white short. Sakura Haruno has a long light pink hair, has sapphire green eyes, her personality is cheerful, she has a set of shorts with a pink short-sleeved shirt. All three are the same age as Naruto.

The day was sunny with few clouds in the sky, and a refreshing but not very strong wind. It was noon when Sasuke proposed to take them to a part of the forest, but that is on his family's property. They had been walking for 20 minutes when ...

—Hey Sasuke-teme, where are you taking us? —Naruto asked curiously.

—Mhp —Sasuke replied.

—Answer to me! —said the blond, slightly irritated.

—I found a strange place in Uchiha territory, on the edge of my family's property and forest boundaries —Sasuke replied calmly.

—Great, we can use it as a hiding place, _Dattebayo_ —Naruto said, totally excited.

—Do you really think it's safe, Uchiha-san? —asked Hinata timidly.

—Of course, what questions are those Hinata? Sasuke would never put us in danger —Sakura replied, defending Sasuke, in a strong voice and with a lot of conviction.

—Mhp, how annoying they are —Sasuke Uchiha replied irritably.

After walking another 30 minutes along a path so little traveled that it was barely distinguished as a path, to withstand the scratches that were caused by moving between the bushes, the complaints and the screaming of annoying voice of his blond companion. Sasuke, to the limit of his unknown patience, since the known patience has long since expired, I indicate the direction and distance to get to the place where I wanted to take them.

The 4 companions entered a clearing that lacked trees of more than 5 meters; however, there were a large number of ferns surrounding the clearing. This clearing was covered with pastureland over two meters high and the occasional young tree, probably pines and fir trees.

The clearing had an approximate diameter of 15 meters, had a circular amorphous shape. In the center of the clearing was a quadrangular wooden cabin, with the inverted V-shaped roof, deteriorated externally, but whose structure still seemed quite sturdy. The wood seemed to be pine and was covered with mosses and lichens. On the facade of the cabin were three openings that in the past were two rectangular vertical windows and a simple rectangular door. The cabin was very small, abou meters.

—Wow —Naruto said, then get excited.

—This will definitely be our hiding place, _Dattebayo_ —Naruto said excitedly, then jumped for happiness.

Sakura and Hinata, on the other hand, did not find it impressive, anyway, they both thought that an old, shabby cabin in the middle of a clearing, covered with grass and surrounded by a forest was not at all impressive. However, they did not show it; Sakura because it was precisely her best friend and platonic love, Sasuke, who took them to this place, and Hinata because she saw how happy the boy she liked with her new "hiding place" was.

—I didn't bring you here just to make this place our hiding place, I brought you here for a completely different reason —Sasuke said seriously.

Absolutely everyone looked at him with surprise, demanding with his gestures and looks an explanation, but all he did was to tell them to follow him.

Sasuke took them to the back of the cabin, three meters away from the cabin was a well. The stones of the well were gray, covered with lichens and mosses. Now Sasuke's other three friends had a questioning face about the situation and, more precisely, the reason why Sasuke took them to that place.

Before any of the three childs said anything, Sasuke spoke.

—I found this place three weeks ago. It had bothered me with my cousin Obito and I just wanted to go to the limits of my property, as far as possible from him —Sasuke now changed his tone to one between serious and mysterious, his friends changed his face again for a surprise. Sasuke continued talking —I walked away from my house and entered the forest. I found this cabin, as far as I know, it belonged to my great-grandfather Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Madara bought the current property Uchiha, and they tell me, was a somewhat crazy and paranoid hermit.

—But teme, what does this have to do with bringing us here? —Naruto said, interrupting his friend.

—If you don't interrupt me, I can keep telling you —Sasuke said irritably.

—Very well, how was he saying, I was very surprised to find the cabin still standing. I didn't risk getting in. I don't know how deteriorated he is, but that's not the point.

At this point Sasuke sighed and prepared himself mentally for what he was going to say, while his three friends looked at him intrigued.

—When I approach the well. The one they see 5 meters from us, and after making sure I was stable enough to recharge myself without falling —Sasuke paused again and said the information at once.

—I recharged at the well, and I was thoughtful about Obito. I said some curses quietly ... and then I heard it.

—What did Uchiha-san hear? —asked Hinata timidly.

—I heard laughter coming from inside the well —Sasuke replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author's Note:

Again, English is not my native language. Any correction about the text is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: The place damn?

**Disclaimer: Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto. The story is an adaptation of a legend I heard as a child. And I don't remember what the name of the original story is.**

**Chapter 2: The place ... damn?**

After the last sentence said by Sasuke everyone was in a state of shock; none of Sasuke's three companions knew what to think. Naruto was very confused and firmly believed that he teme he just wanted to play a joke, Hinata believed that Sasuke had suffered from hallucinations due to the stress of being so angry at the time, and Sakura was really worried that Sasuke-kun had some kind of illness mental.

Before anyone could say anything Sasuke spoke:

—I know what they should be thinking, or at least I get an idea of what Hinata and Sakura might be thinking —Sasuke corrected immediately, since he didn't believe or wanted to know how his friend's dobe's brain operated, or what he thought about the situation.

—Believe me, I also care what I heard that night, and it scared me for several reasons —Sasuke continued.

—I know teme, despite what they say about the existence of ghosts, I know they really exist, and the fact that to thought that night... —Sasuke with a tick in his eye interrupted his friend.

—Naruto, shut up and let me finish talking. And just to clarify, I didn't get the idea that I had met a ghost that night.

From that moment everyone was silent until Sasuke allowed them to speak.

—As I was saying, I got scared for several reasons. First I thought it was the wind and my imagination playing a joke, then I thought I was hallucinating, because I was sure that what I heard was laughters and not the wind.

Sasuke began to put himself in a state between serious and worried.

—Then I thought it was someone playing a joke, and there I really got scared; that is a child, alone in the forest, was not a very favorable situation for me. After I thought something worse, I believed that the madness of my predecessor Madara had been transmitted to me.

Everyone was still watching Sasuke in shock. To everyone's surprise, Hinata was the first to speak.

—Eto, Uchiha-san, then what caused those laughs you heard?

—Mhp, I don't know. When I could react, I ran to my house —Sasuke replied with the pride he still had and could show his friends.

Everyone was left with their mouths open in surprise. Until Naruto speaks again.

—And what does the whole matter of the well have to do with us?! —asked Naruto quite angrily.

—Well... I've come two more times, and whenever I make noises at the entrance of the well, the laughters is heard again, and these continue to sound even though there is no more noise —Sasuke replied with an expression of doubt in the head.

—So I brought them to see if I really heard those laughs or if I went crazy —Sasuke replied with a smile of arrogance on his face.

Now his three friends looked at him with open eyes. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

—No teme, I'm not going to bother the ghost, _Dattebayo_ —Naruto said very scared.

—You are sure that is a good idea, Uchiha-san. Why don't you ask this to your parents or someone else? —asked Hinata quite uncertainly.

—Very simple, if I tell my parents what I just told you, my parents will think that I have a mental illness, that I get high, etc., and they will not give me the benefit of the doubt —he replied, quite quiet the Uchiha.

—Do you get drugs?... but where do you get drugs in the forest? —Naruto asked curiously, interrupting Sasuke again.

—In the same way that you took drugs 2 years ago, eating hallucinogenic mushrooms dobe —Sasuke replied irritably.

Before anyone had time to speak, the Uchiha asked:

—Are they going to approach the well and make noises, yes or no?

—Okay, I will —Sakura replied.

Everyone turned to see Sakura with surprised expressions. Sakura hadn't said a word since Sasuke had said that I hear laughter coming from inside the well. During all that time she was pondering all the possibilities, and at that time the most reasonable was that Sasuke suffered from some mental illness or psychological disorder. He didn't get high, and he was sure he wouldn't get high. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke would not confuse edible mushrooms with hallucinogenic mushrooms, and at least he appeared to be stable enough to suffer hallucinations. But at that moment she wished with all her might to be wrong with her conclusions. I really hoped that, at the bottom of the well, if they approached, a noise similar to that of a laugh would be heard, which with some childish imagination could be confused with that sound. They were children, children daydreaming or imagine being in other places doing incredible things, she sometimes imagined studying medicine in a prestigious university and saving lives. I really hoped that all the imagination that Sasuke had refused and repressed would have exploded, although imagination, in Sasuke's case, was also very unlikely.

Sakura was the first to approach and hit the stone base of the well and, nothing happened. The rest of the group approached to do the same and waited for about 2 minutes.

—Well, we saw, we did and we're leaving —Naruto said with goosebumps ready to run. Just at the moment he was about to turn around, laughter began to be heard coming from inside the well.

Except for Sasuke, everyone was petrified, blinked several times, and then reacted.

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand and ran out like a soul that the devil is carrying, dragging Hinata and shouting incomprehensible things about ghosts. Sakura backed away scared, the laughters kept ringing and she turned to see Sasuke.

Sasuke watched the direction in which his blond friend had run, then turned to see his friend Sakura. They remained in an awkward silence while the laughters continued to be heard.

—Apparently I'm not crazy —was Sasuke's comment to break that awkward silence.

He turned and began to walk out of the clearing and near the forest, stopped a short distance and turned his face towards her. Sakura reacted and began to follow Sasuke, both slowly stepping away from the well where they could still hear the laughters coming from it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author's Note:

Again, English is not my native language. Any correction about the text is welcome. I remind you that in my blog Narutoelitecovenantpuntocom I will be publishing my fan fics translated from Spanish to English first.


	3. Chapter 3: A pact and the secret

**Disclaimer: Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto. The story is an adaptation of a legend I heard as a child.**

**Chapter 3: ****A pact and the secret**

It has been three days since they themselves have heard the laughs of the well of the abandoned cabin at the edge of the forest.

They were in the elementary school, the elementary school of Hashirama Senju, one of the two that there were. The bell rang and the students went out to the recess. The patio was a regular size of 20 x 10 meters and with thre meter gardens. In one of the gardens stood a _Ginkgo biloba _tree, it was noon and the sun was quite intense, since July is a very hot month.

On Tuesday they had gathered under the shadow of the Ginkgo, but had avoided the theme of the "damn well," as they called it. However, that Tuesday Sasuke wanted to talk about it.

—No, no and no. I don't want to talk about that the well, that day didn't even exist —said an altered Naruto.

Naruto had been quite upset, at first he thought it was a well-crafted teme joke, but when he learned that neither teme nor any of his other three friends who were present were responsible for the laughters coming from inside the well, he entered a total state of denial and terror.

—Don't be a coward Naruto, nothing happened to you —Sasuke said visibly upset.

—How did nothing happen to me? First, I almost got lost in the forest, luckily Hinata-chan is very good at orienting —Naruto shouted.

—Then they scolded me because it got dirty and broke my clothes. Finally, my mother's birthday is almost ruined. The good thing is that everything went well —Naruto said, a little calmer.

—It is not my fault or that of the well that you have run away very fast and without noticing where you were going, nor is it that you have fallen so many times, or that you do not know how to behave in front of adults —said Sasuke.

—As you want me to behave if I was "dead of fear", you know that neither Saturday night nor Sunday night I got a good night's sleep. I'm sure the girls will agree with me —Naruto said, directing his gaze to the girls, who were in complete silence.

—N-Naruto-kun is r-right, w-what ha-happened could be very da-dangerous and...

—That happened that night has to have a perfectly logical explanation —Sakura said completely upset and interrupting Hinata.

—Sakura is right, there must be a logical explanation for what happened there in the forest. All we have to do is come back to find out —Sasuke said with a rather odd determination in him.

For about 10 seconds none of the three said absolutely nothing. They were pale and with their eyes open. Hinata was on the verge of fainting.

—You're crazy Sasuke, we're not going back to that place alone, we have to tell our parents —Naruto said, completely exalted and terrified at the thought of returning to that place.

Everyone was silent at these words. Even Naruto understood Sasuke's point, no one would believe them, at least no adult. They would not listen to them, they would take them as the words of a child who tries to play a joke, with too much imagination or even crazy if they insist too much on the subject. While they would not put them in an insane asylum, they would talk to several psychiatrists.

—Now what we are gonna do? _Dattebayo_ —said a completely nervous and anxious Naruto.

—We're not going to tell anyone, absolutely nobody Naruto, you got it —Sakura said to her idiot friend, while Sasuke and Hinata said yes with their heads.

—Let's make a pact —said Sasuke.

—We are not going to tell anyone about the well until we know what happens and we can give a logical explanation. Everyone agrees —Sasuke extended his hand to the center of the group waiting for the response of the others.

—Okay —said a serious Sakura, extending her hand to the center.

—O-Okay —said a scared pearl-eyed girl.

The three saw Naruto, when he felt observed, all he said was:

—I don't agree, we should tell at least one adult, my godfather has seen many strange things throughout his life, maybe he believes us —said the blond happily considering the possibility of not facing the ghost, or whatever it was, just him and his friends.

—I am not convinced that it is a good idea —Sasuke said —and, as far as I know, Jiraiya is not in town, and he will not be back in a good while.

—N-Naruto-kun, p-please —said Hinata, looking at Naruto with a lamb face about to be slaughtered.

—Okay, _Dattebayo_ —said a Naruto with a defeated face.

—It's okay what —Sasuke said somewhat irritated.

—We're not going to say anything about the well and that will be our secret —Naruto said, making efforts to remember exactly what Sasuke had said just a few minutes ago at the time he made the pact.

—Well, it occurs to someone that is happening in that place —Sasuke said in a tone that reflect the seriousness and importance of the situation.

—It's a ghost, what else could it be? —Naruto said immediately in a frightened voice.

—It could be a hallucination, there could be gases in the well that affect our neurons. I have heard on television that it has happened and I have investigated in books that it can happen —said a Sakura who was calmer and more cheerful.

—What books say that? —asked a confused Naruto.

—In the collection of medical encyclopedias for children —Sakura replied with a tone slight discomfort.

—H-How are we going to know that it is the air in the well that causes hallucinations? —asked Hinata timidly.

—Simply Hinata-chan, we approach the well and hold our breath, if we don't hear sounds then it was the air from the well —everyone present looked at Naruto with his eyes wide open in surprise, Naruto could have good ideas.

—Naruto, is very well thought out, but what do you think if instead of holding our breath we use masks? —Sakura said.

—And how does the mask help us? Is it easier to hold your breath in disguise? —said a confused Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke sighed, Hinata just looked at Naruto with sorrow. It was too good to be true.

—Suppose it's not the air in the well, what else could it be? —said Sasuke.

—I can't think of anything, _Dattebayo_.

—It's not a novelty —Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time.

Just then the bell rang announcing the end of school recess. The four friends got up and went to their classes, not knowing that hidden behind a trash can was a spy who had heard part of their conversation.

—Very interesting brother —said Hiromi with a mischievous smile on his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Response to reviews

**NaruHinaF**: Good thing you found the first chapter funny. I hope you like the story.

Author's Note:

English is not my native language. Any correction about the text is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovering the secret

**Disclaimer: Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto. The story is an adaptation of a legend I heard as a child. **

**Chapter 4: Discovering the secret**

—Wow, so your brother and his friends went crazy, or not? —said a black-haired girl about 6 years old.

—I don't know, Akiza. They were quite convinced that something strange was happening in that well —said Hiromi.

—Is it really necessary that you get into your brother Hiromi-chan's affairs? —said Asami.

—I honestly want to know for sure what those four are getting into. They are going to go this weekend, so I will follow them without anyone noticing —said Hiromi with conviction.

—Sure you don't want us to go with you? —said Akiza with some concern.

Hiromi thought for a moment about what had happened yesterday.

Flashback

_Hiromi was playing with her friends at recess, suddenly spotting her brother, her almost sister-in-law and two friends of her brother's soul together and talking about something she can't hear. Not that she was a gossipy person, but she was curious that everyone had faces that reflected great concern. He recognized those faces of his parents when something serious happened in the family or their situation, and it seemed odd that they had that face. That is, they are supposed to be children! What can worry you so much? Especially his brother!_

_Determined, she was going to hear what they were talking about and why they worried so much. She will be just a girl, but she is definitely a pretty intelligent and smart girl. He would dare to say more than his brother._

—_Hiromi, Hiromi, land to Hiromi, Hiromi, can you hear me? —said Akiza, speaking loudly, almost shouting into his ear._

—_Hey, excuse me, my friends, I have something to do —and before waiting for an answer, she went to hide near a trash can, near those four and out of her field of vision._

_Hubo mucho ruido, así que no pude escuchar toda la conversación._

—_No, no and no. I don't want to talk about that the well, that day didn't even exist —said an altered Naruto._

_Well? What well? Hiromi thought. I hear Sasuke say something, but he didn't understand what he said, I would have understood if he spoke louder, or if the children who were playing the little plane near there didn't make much noise._

—_How did nothing happen to me? First, I almost got lost in the forest, luckily Hinata-chan is very good at orienting —Naruto shouted._

_Well, you could already get an idea of what Sasuke said._

—_Then they scolded me because it got dirty and broke my clothes…_

_Just then an empty can hits his head, after "exchanging some kind words" with the poor bastard who hit him with a can he went back to his hiding place and continue listening._

—_You're crazy Sasuke, we're not going back to that place alone, we have to tell our parents —Naruto said, completely exalted and terrified at the thought of returning to that place._

_Well, what worried them was something that happened in a well that was in the forest, why did his brother always get into unlikely problems? I hoped it wasn't something that passed from parents to children, gene ... gene ..., whatever its name._

—_You are the crazy Naruto, you think they will believe us if we say such madness, even if we were adults they would not believe us. They could even lock us in an insane asylum —Sasuke said in a tone of seriousness never seen before in him._

_"Seriously, how serious was what was going on in that well?" Hiromi mentally questioned._

—_Now what we are gonna do? __Dattebayo__ —said a completely nervous and anxious Naruto._

—_We're not going to tell anyone, absolutely nobody Naruto, you got it —Sakura said to her idiot friend, while Sasuke and Hinata said yes with their heads._

—_Let's make a pact —said Sasuke._

—_We are not going to tell anyone about the well until we know what happens and we can give a logical explanation. Everyone agrees —heard what Sasuke said._

_Then they ran a group of children and she did not hear anything about the talk I was spying on the following minutes, finally the group of children went to another area of the playground. For the first time, she wondered what other people would think to see her in that position, crouched near a large trash can in recess, I discard that thought as soon as she heard the talk again._

—_H-How are we going to know that it is the air in the well that causes hallucinations? —asked Hinata timidly._

—_Simply Hinata-chan, we approach the well and hold our breath, if we don't hear sounds then it was the air from the well —everyone present looked at Naruto with his eyes wide open in surprise, Naruto could have good ideas._

_Hiromi didn't understand anything about the noises, but her brother's solution to a problem was… brilliant?_

—_Naruto, is very well thought out, but what do you think if instead of holding our breath we use masks?__—Sakura said._

—_And how does the mask help us? Is it easier to hold your breath in disguise? —said a confused Naruto._

_Hiromi's hopes of having an intelligent and with common sense brother were gone._

—_Suppose it's not the air in the well, what else could it be? __—__said Sasuke._

—_I can't think of anything, __Dattebayo__._

—_It's not a novelty __—__Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time._

End of flashback

—I'm not sure, and if we go many can easily discover us —said Hiromi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was already Saturday, and his brother was about to leave. To get his mother's permission to leave a good amount of time, he invented something about Uchiha's birthday, which, by the way, was next week. Kushina thought seriously about letting him out, especially because of his behavior last weekend.

—It's fine, but if you're not here at six in the afternoon, you'll know why they gave me the nickname of red hot-blooded habanero, understood! —Kushina said screaming, and why not, scaring her son.

—Hai, O-ok ka-s-san — Naruto said in a quiet voice and thinking that his angry mom was more scary than any ghost.

As soon as Naruto left Hiromi asked permission to accompany his brother, in addition to assuring him that he would monitor him so that he did not get into trouble. Kushina agreed, Hiromi ran out carrying a backpack.

It didn't take long to locate his brother, and he began to follow him at a safe distance. He found him meeting with Sakura and Sasuke.

Hiromi was wearing a military-style suit, from her backpack she took out green makeup and a toy helmet, painted her face, put on her helmet and put on carnaza gloves. After 15 minutes Hinata arrived and the four headed to the Uchiha territories. Hiromi kept trying to keep them from seeing her. They went into the field, but soon Hiromi observed that they were going to the forest, doubtful continued her persecution in the most calm and quiet way for a 6 year old girl.

After approximately 40 minutes of walking, although it seemed like an eternity to Hiromi, they arrived at the old and shabby cabin in the middle of the clearing. Hiromi's first impression of the place was:

—But what a dump, so much scandal over this, I'm going to hit my brother to exhaustion —was what Hiromi said in a whisper, although because of the tiredness he suffered, he seriously doubted if he would really fulfill his threat that day.

The boys advanced towards the well, Sasuke took out a pair of masks, and he and Sakura put on the masks and approached the well, began to make noise near the well. Hiromi from her hiding place observed the strange behavior of Sasuke and Sakura, blinked several times as if trying to understand, decided to get closer more to see what was happening.

Suddenly the 4 boys and the spy heard laughter coming from inside the well, the reaction of the 5 present was different. Sasuke and Sakura deduced that it could not be the air that caused them to hear the laughters. Naruto clung tightly to Hinata while getting goosebumps. Hinata blushed to the point where she looked like a ripe tomato and was on the verge of fainting, she didn't know if she was afraid of laughters or because of Naruto's proximity. While Hiromi was literally paralyzed, she felt fear, confusion and surprise, she was not able to process any ideas.

After one or two minutes while the laughters continued:

—Mhp, well, it's not the air —said Sasuke discouraged.

—Did you really hear the laughs even with the masks on?!

Before I could answer a loud scream was heard just 7 meters from them. Naruto turned pale and then set a determined look while shouting:

—Hiromi-chan!

He ran with all his might in the direction of his little sister, when he reached her she got up and ran to hug her brother. She held on to her brother while he hugged her protectively. Behind Naruto came Sasuke and gave his dobe friend a coscorrón.

—What was that for?!

—I told you not to tell anyone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been 30 minutes since they found Hiromi, I explain about how she knew about the well and how she knows its location.

—So you were spying on us and following —Naruto said in older brother mode —that is very rude Hiromi. Besides being silly, you could have hurt yourself, you could have lost on the forest —Naruto said, quite worried.

—I-I alone, I-I just wanted to help you —and immediately afterwards Hiromi began to cry.

The others just looked at the brothers with different expressions and waiting for their family drama to end.

—Mhp, all right, help us. But do not tell anyone! Do you understand!? —said Sasuke, raising his voice in the last two sentences.

—Yes, Mr. Grumpy —said Hiromi in a playful tone of voice.

The others just laughed at the new nickname Naruto's sister assigned to Sasuke. Sasuke wondered if he could keep sane with two Namikazes.

—While all that glitters is not gold; it is also true that if something looks like ramen, it smells like ramen, and tastes like ramen, it is usually ramen —said Hiromi wisely.

—What the hell are you talking about girl? —said Sasuke confused.

—The well, pretty boy —said Hiromi in an acid tone.

Sasuke counted mentally and slowly from 1 to 10.

—W-What Hiromi-chan pro-proposes is that there really is so-someone -llaughing at the bo-bottom of the w-well? —said Hinata very nervous.

—Exactly sister-in-law, I knew you would understand me —said Hiromi cheerfully.

Hinata and Naruto blushed so much that it seemed their faces competed in color with Kushina's hair.

—That's ridiculous, those laughs we hear are more likely to occur due to echoes of water droplets inside the well than someone who is really laughing down there!

—In that case I, Hiromi Namikaze, volunteer to go down to the well —said Hiromi with a determined look.

—Nooo! —Naruto yelled in despair —you're not going down there!

—If there really is anyone down there, it would be best to get away —Sasuke said angrily.

—Or we could send them a message —Hiromi replied —wells have buckets with ropes to get the water out, don't they?

Under that logic the children began to look around the well for the blessed bucket and the rope. What they found was a rusty bucket and a rope heavily gnawed by moisture and insects.

—We could use the bucket, but no rope —Sakura said somewhat discouraged.

—No problem, in my backpack I bring a large ribbon roll and a little notebook —said Hiromi.

—Why the notebook, sister? —Naruto asked confused.

—What do you mean, what are you going to write about to the guy below?

—If there's someone downstairs, little girl —Sasuke replied in a tone that had a hint of skepticism.

The children tied one end of the 10-meter-long ribbon to the bucket, wrote a question on the pad: was anyone there? And they lowered the bucket into the well.

—This is ridiculous. How did we get to this? To follow the idea of a 6-year-old girl who surely still believes in the mouse of the teeth, nobody will...

Hiromi was about to reply and say that the mouse of the teeth does exist when they felt that they were gently pulling the bucket. Immediately the children rushed to remove it. The bucket was muddy with mud, something strange considering that the well was dry, when looking inside the bucket they found that the notebook also had mud spots. Hiromi was the only one who dared to take out the notebook, the sheet they wrote on was turned upside down, on the next page was the following response written in mud:

_We are hungry_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Response to reviews

**NaruHinaF**: Well, It took me a little while, but better late than never.


	5. Chapter 5: Wealth and avarice

**Disclaimer: Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto. The story is an adaptation of a legend I heard as a child. **

**Chapter 5: Wealth and avarice**

It was already Wednesday and 4 people were gathered in the courtyard of their school at recess. The 4 people were Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke, they were still arguing about what they discovered in the well.

—We shouldn't go back, it could go wrong, _Dattebayo_ —Naruto said scared.

A blonde girl approached the group and said:

—Today we will return and we will give them something to eat, didn't they read the note? They said "we are hungry" —said Hiromi excitedly.

—And you haven't wondered what they eat —said Sasuke in an acid tone.

—What if we give him ramen? —Hiromi said a little more seriously.

—Today? —Hinata interrupted —b-but tomo-morrow we have c-class.

—Don't worry, they will closed it for fumigation, after all, there is a plague —Hiromi answered very sure.

—Fumigation? —said the blond confused —what did you do Hiromi? —Naruto said, now annoyed.

—You'll know by the end of the day —Hiromi said confidently —and by the way, don't say anything, okay? —Hiromi said in a slightly threatening tone that everyone understood.

—Mhp, your sister is scary, and she's only 6 years old —said Sasuke in his same tone of voice as always.

—Tell me, I live with her and my mother —Naruto said somewhat defeated.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

About 3 hours later they were preparing to go out into the forest towards the well. Hiromi had apparently released a lot number of roaches at the school, but to ensure that the school would be closed by fumigation, she and her friends managed to place a roach at the principal's lunch. As Hiromi predicted, the school principal canceled classes on Thursday and Friday, in addition to saying that once they caught the joker, he would be severely punished.

—I still don't understand how you and all your friends managed to get all those roaches in without anyone noticing? —Sakura said to no one especially and curiously.

All her friends turned to stare at her suspiciously, Sakura waved her hands from side to side and with a nervous smile said:

—D-Don't think anything wrong, I'm just curious, I would never do something like that —Sakura said remarkable nervous.

—Quick, we must be out of the forest before dark and we have about 4 hours of light left —said Hiromi.

They immediately started and in 35 minutes they were already in front of the well, after much discussion they decided that they would give him to eat a white bread baked at home that Hiromi carried in her backpack. They placed the bread in the rusty bucket and lowered it into the well.

—We should buy a bucket and a decent rope, don't they think? —Hiromi said as she watched her brother and Sasuke lower the bucket.

—Mhp, honestly no, we won't make any profit by feeding whatever is down there, I don't even know why we're doing it —Sasuke said visibly grumpy.

—Because we are good people, and when we earn some of their trust we will ask them who they are —said Hiromi.

—It hadn't occurred to me, _Dattebayo_ —said a surprised Naruto.

—W-We s-should go ba-back now, do-don't you think? —Hinata said somewhat alarmed, it was getting dark faster than they had anticipated.

From the bottom of the well you could hear how they handled the bucket, you could hear various things chewing, they looked like pigs or something similar, and then a crash of metal objects, then nothing was heard. For the next 15 minutes they were waiting for any sign of movement, but nothing. Finally, they decided to raise the bucket, but when they saw the bottom of it they were very surprised.

—What the hell... —was Sasuke's mature comment.

—Are they silver coins and a gold coin? —Sakura said quite amazed.

—At what point did they rip sheets from my notebook? —was Hiromi's question.

Inside the bucket were 7 silver coins three centimeters in diameter and a gold coin 2 centimeters in diameter, plus a note.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Outside the forest they read aloud what the message said:

_Thanks for the food, our review revealed that it was:_

_Cooked wheat flour._

_The food was delicious, we sent payment._

—They sent us all this for bread, they must be really desperate —said Naruto.

—And ... how do we divide it up? —Hiromi asked.

—One for each and the remaining three silver coins and the gold one stays at my house. I'm not going to spend them —said Sasuke Uchiha.

—Hey, what about me? —Hiromi said visibly angry.

—You are with your brother, they will have to share —said the Uchiha arrogantly.

—And why are you going to keep the other coins? What gives you the right? —Hiromi said even more annoyed.

—The well I discovered it is in my clan's land, like that or you need more reasons —the Uchiha replied haughtily.

—Teme, you know you are arguing with a 6-year-old girl, right? —Naruto said in an attempt to stop those two before they killed each other.

—Shut up Naruto! This girl is so much smarter than you! Besides being meddling! —Sasuke said yelling at the scared Naruto.

—All I was saying was him because Sasuke keeps those coins instead of trying to share them all out at once —Hiromi said in a tone of innocence that no one believed.

—Mhp, how annoying you are, I will give them to you when we can get more and we can distribute them equally —Sasuke said in a serious tone and regaining his composure.

—I thought you said "_we won't make any profit by feeding whatever is down there, I don't even know why we're doing it_" —Hiromi said imitating the way Sasuke said it.

—That was before we knew they would pay us so much to feed them! —Sasuke yelled desperately, his patience was definitely not enough to deal with two Namikazes, especially if one was the dobe's sister.

—In that case, I keep saying, why don't you give me my share? —Hiromi asked calmly.

The Uchiha, fed up, throws a silver coin at Hiromi's head.

—Contented!? —the Uchiha shouted.

Hiromi was going to reply when Sakura spoke:

—Hey, where are we going to change the silver coins? And how are we going to explain that we have these coins or the money? —Sakura asked fearfully, since no one had thought of a good story to explain the presence of the coins.

The five children were silent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was already the day of the Uchiha's birthday, and Sasuke was at his birthday party trying to have a moment alone with his friends. Sakura had said that she already had a solution to the problem of how to explain the silver coins. Until they were adults, gold coins had to be kept.

—Sasuke-kun! —said a girl who belongs to the Sasuke Uchiha fan club.

Sasuke snorted visibly upset, his brother Itachi laughed outrageously, the girl did not care about the reaction of the Uchiha brothers and continued to harass Sasuke, he did what was humanly possible to lose her at the party. Once she lost sight of Sasuke, Sasuke went up to the roof of his house, where in theory his friends would be.

—Where were teme? —Naruto shouted very loudly.

—Yes, where were you!? —Hiromi said second.

—What is she doing here? —Sasuke said visibly grumpy, first her fan club was invited, courtesy of her brother, to her birthday party. And then the only people who could break his patience and make him lose his composure; his brother, his best friend and the sister of his best friend, appeared, and they were gathered in the same place! What a birthday party!

—I also want to know how we will solve the coins problem —said Hiromi impatiently.

—P-Plea-ase, let's k-keep our com-mposure —Hinata said, trying to calm the tense atmosphere that was forming.

—Well —said a Sakura who was clearly fed up with the situation —I'm going to be allowed to speak or I'm going to have to be heard —this last sentence said in a tone that made the others shut.

—We will exchange the coins with the help of Itachi —said Sakura.

There was general silence and no one dared to ask anything.

—What Itachi are we talking about? —asked a nervous Sasuke.

—Well, like what who, well from me ototo —Itachi said, appearing from the shadows.

Everyone turns to see the 14-year-old adolescent.

—You told him? —Sasuke asked angrily. —How much does he know?

—Calm down ototo, she said nothing to me, not directly at least —said a calm Itachi.

—How did you find out? —Sasuke asked furiously. His birthday was definitely getting better, he thought sarcastically.

—Well…

Flashback

_I was walking with a bouquet of red roses in the direction of where the sexiest doctor lived in this town, Shizune. Just before knocking on the door I overheard a conversation between Sakura and Shizune and opened the door a bit, just leaving a slot to listen._

—_So you found a treasure of silver coins and you... do you want me to help you exchange them for money? —a confused Shizune asked._

—_That's right Shizune-sama —said the girl to the 23-year-old doctor._

_Shizune blinked in confusion then laughed._

—_Sometimes I forget that you are still a little girl, it is good that you exercise your imagination. Believe me, in a few years you won't be able to play these kinds of games anymore —was what Shizune said with a smile._

—_But… —but before she could continue she was interrupted._

—_I may be resting right now, but in a week I'm going to have to go back to the city and I have work to do —was the only thing Shizune said without seeing that the girl had taken out a silver coin that she it hardly fit in the palm of his hand._

_However, Itachi could see the coin. Sakura put the coin away and said goodbye, apologizing for disturbing her. Itachi kept hidden in the shadows, he tossed the bouquet of flowers around. Anyway, Shizune was going to be busy enough to pay any attention to any courtship attempts._

_Sakura turned around and began to mutter:_

—_I hope Sasuke has come up with an idea to exchange the coins for money and be able to use them._

_Hearing her brother's name only fueled her interest, as her brother was also involved in… whatever Sakura was involved in._

—_So a hoard of silver coins, eh? —was what Itachi said as she intercepted Sakura._

—_Itachi-san —Sakura muttered in surprise._

—_I heard what you said to Shizune and saw the silver coin —he said as Sakura got nervous._

—_I'm satisfied with you telling me what trouble they got into —Itachi said again before Sakura reacted and answered._

End of flashback

—And what else do you know? —Sasuke asked altered.

—Nothing else. We reached an agreement that I would tell you how to exchange silver coins for money if you told me how you got those coins and how many you got —Itachi said calmly.

—And how do we know we can trust you? —Hiromi asked, getting defensive.

Itachi just looked at her very seriously, while the tension increased in the environment and left everyone paralyzed, except for the Namikaze brothers, since Naruto was nervous and Hiromi held Itachi's gaze, not being intimidated.

After a few long seconds Itachi started laughing.

—I like you brat, really, not just anyone held my gaze, and I'm talking about business men over 30 who don't get intimidated by my gaze —Itachi said, laughing again.

—Bighead subject —was what Hiromi whispered.

—Well, I guess in that case I'll start. I have a friend named Kisame, he would know how to melt silver, turn it into nuggets and sell it. Of course, a small commission would be charged, but he would return the rest to us and we would distribute it to us, that if he decides it is worth it —said Itachi as he looked at the faces of the children in front of him. —Now I don't believe that about the treasure. Where did they get the coins from and how many do they have? —Itachi asked in a voice that demanded an answer. Itachi wouldn't want those kids to get caught up in adult problems.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was already night and everyone was asleep, everyone except him. Itachi was a teenager, but he used reason, and what those children had told him couldn't be true, he just couldn't.

The Uchiha did not always have property or a high socioeconomic level, at first they were vagabonds, people of the lowest social class. Until suddenly Madara Uchiha had started amassing a small fortune, gold and silver coins. He never said where he got them from, and when he revealed where they came from, no one believed him for the simple fact that at that time everyone had assumed that he had gone crazy. Not to mention that the explanation he gave lacked common sense, the same explanation the group of children gave him that afternoon.

You would think that Sauske had heard or read that story and had finally used his imagination together with his friends, the problem with that explanation is that that story is not told among the Uchihas. It can only be accessed by reading the family history in one of the notes he wrote when he became a hermit. Until now, the only member of the family who had bothered to read these notes had been him, and he never told anyone about the existence of the "magic well" or "mystical creatures".

Besides, he had seen the gold and silver coins, they were real, and they had the engravings that he had seen in the drawings that Madara made almost in his last days. They were the same, and although Madara never drew well, the engraving of the coins is identical and does not look like anything else.

Itachi sighed and better tried to fall asleep again, tomorrow he was going to accompany the children to the well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Six young people were walking in the direction of the well in the middle of the forest next to a cabin.

—Very well, show me —Itachi said completely serious and with an authority resembling an army officer.

—How about you help us, _Dattebane_? —Hiromi said in obvious annoyance.

Itachi grabbed the new bucket and the newly purchased rope, opened a bag containing cooked rice and emptied it into the bucket, tied it with a good knot and then threw the bucket into the well.

As in the previous time, noises were heard from how they manipulated the bucket, how they chewed and the sound of metal objects falling into the bucket. Just half a minute after nothing was heard Itachi raised the bucket and observed inside 6 silver coins and a gold coin identical to the coins that they had shown him before, he also observed a note, nothing more than he noticed that the paper looked much older.

Itachi was stunned, incredulous, surprised. The note read:

_Thanks for the food, our analysis revealed it was:_

_Cereal from the __Oryza sativa__ plant, cooked._

_The food was delicious, we sent payment._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

During the following weeks the small group of childerns and the adolescent were feeding the creatures with different rations of different foods, mostly food scraps from their homes. More and more silver and gold coins were being collected.

Itachi found out that silver was selling for 60 yen a gram and gold for 5,000 yen a gram. Quite a small fortune, since at the rate they were going it would not take long to gather about 10 kilos of silver and one of gold.

If everything continued like this they would have their lives resolved: Hiromi and Sakura would study at the best medical universities in the world, Itachi and Sasuke would place the family business among the most successful in the world, Naruto would open a restaurant franchise where sell ramen and others Japanese stews. And Hinata, she was content to have a happy family with Naruto in the style of fairy tales.

They were so happy with their plans for the future that they did not notice that for the last two days someone had been watching them come and go to the well, and had found out that they were drawing gold and silver coins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Response to reviews

I'm glad you like the story, remember that it's horror story, a very childish terror.


End file.
